Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{4y + 8}{y - 7} - \dfrac{y + 3}{y - 7}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $n = \dfrac{4y + 8 - (y + 3)}{y - 7}$ Distribute the negative sign: $n = \dfrac{4y + 8 - y - 3}{y - 7}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{3y + 5}{y - 7}$